


Schnee Challenge

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss tries her best to prove to Winter that she can be the dominant one in their crazy relationship.





	Schnee Challenge

As she sat in her room and on her bed in nothing but a pair of ice blue panties, the young heiress couldn’t help but remember the challenge Winter had given her almost a week ago. “Make me want to submit to you and I will do whatever you want for the next month and a half.” Weiss repeated the words to herself as she closed her blue eyes and waited on the furniture for her big sister to walk into her room. Today was the day that she had promised to make the Specialist submit to her, and she couldn’t possibly be more excited at the door to her room opened and she was greeted with the sight of her older sibling wearing nothing but a see-through deep blue nightgown that barely reached her thighs. “You know… For a woman of your reputation, that’s not something I’d ever expect to see you wearing. Especially when going to visit your little sister.~”   
  
“Well, my little sister is trying her hardest to become my mistress for a month. The least I can do is give her a slight advantage.” The older of the two licked her lips as she stepped into the room, excitement and anticipation clear in her eyes as she closed the door behind her and stepped closer to the young heiress’s bed, lips curling into an ever so slight smile when she stopped a few steps from the bed. “But, that doesn’t mean that I’m going to let you win without a fight. You have to earn my submission, after all.~” The military woman was already thinking of a way to turn this around on the young Schnee as she stood in place, knowing that she could easily dominate Weiss given the chance.   
  
The younger Schnee snapped her fingers and caused a small glyph to appear on the floor under her sister’s feet, propelling her forward just the step and a half distance needed before watching her fall to her knees, her head finding its place between Weiss’s thighs. “Happy to see you so willing to cooperate through this, Winter. Maybe you’re making this a bit too easy on me.~” The young girl wrapped her left leg around the older woman’s head before giving her a chance to respond, happy to feel her tongue and lips immediately getting to work against her slightly wet folds. However, it did slightly disappoint her that her underwear was still in the way of the true pleasure she was missing out on. “Winter? Be a dear and move my panties out of the way so you can start focusing on pleasing me properly.~”   
  
Looking up into her little sister’s eyes, the older woman nodded with a smile, making sure to drag her tongue along the girl’s clothed slit before shifting the fabric to the side. “You know, you have such a beautiful pussy, Weiss. I’m surprised no one has tried to ruin it yet.~” Winter finally dragged her tongue along the younger Schnee’s slit, relishing in the genuine moan that left the heiress as her tongue met the white-haired girl’s clit. That was all the proof the military woman needed to know she could assert her dominance, even while pretending to submit to the young girl. Taking a slow and deep breath, the Specialist started circling her tongue around the heiress’s clit, making her body shudder as blissful moans left Weiss’s lips. Even though she was just in her nightgown, the chill of the air conditioning easily getting to her skin and causing her nipples to harden under her clothing, the older sibling didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the younger’s thighs, holding her in place and pulling her as close as she could.   
  
The moment Weiss felt her older sister’s arms wrap around her thighs, a soft gasp left her lips, causing her to quickly and eagerly use her left leg to pull the woman even tighter against her cunt than before. “Someone sure seems eager to please me and submit to me.~” The young heiress couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as the military woman was already so easily giving in to her demands, happy with the feeling of the woman’s tongue slipping inside of her womanhood, teasing her just a bit. “Ah... Fuck!~” Biting her lower lip, the heiress brought a hand to the top of the older Schnee’s head as well, tangling her fingers into those silver locks before tugging the older woman away from her cunt. A smile crept to her lips at the sight of Winter’s coated in her arousal, happy to see those blue eyes starting to slowly haze over with lust. “Tell me, how does it feel, Winter? To be dominated by your little sister?~”   
  
Winter chose not to say anything to her younger sibling, only smiling and tightening her grip on the girl’s thighs. Using her natural strength, the Specialist rose to her feet and pulled herself and the heiress upward until she was standing tall and the younger girl’s back was against her stomach with her legs draped over her shoulders. The older woman didn’t hesitate to plunge her tongue back into her little sister’s tight entrance, exploring her inner walls and pleasing her just like before only having things under her control this time. Happy with the extremely loud moan of pleasure that left the younger Schnee, the military woman pulled her head back just a small it and looked up the girl’s lithe body. “I don’t know, Weiss. It’s never happened, after all. Why don’t you let me know how it feels to be dominated by your older sister?~”   
  
“W-Winter?! Let me d-down! Ple-” A swift gasp left the heiress as she felt that familiar and perfectly pleasant tongue starting to pay attention to her clit, groaning quietly and writhing in the air as there was no way down to the floor that she could think of. This was an entirely new position that Weiss had never thought to try before, locking her ankles behind Winter’s head instinctively to ensure she didn’t fall to the ground. However, that only assured Weiss’s descent from being dominant to being submissive as she felt the Specialist’s teeth clench down around her clit, a loud scream of pleasure leaving her as she was already sensitive from being eaten out only moments ago.   
  
Winter smiled as she felt the younger girl’s head against her thighs, swinging back and forth as pleasure overtook her. A thought came to mind as she continued to eat out her little sister, something that would definitely put Weiss in her place and make her realize that she could never out-dom the older woman. With a smile on her face, the military women spun herself around so she was facing the door she walked in through only a few moments ago, sitting on the bed that was now behind her and chuckling as she felt the heiress’s hands on her thighs. “Alright, Weiss. Tell me something.” The woman fell silent as she grabbed her sister’s legs and removed them from around her head, letting the young girl’s body fall to the floor and land on her knees. “How does it feel to have swapped places with the person you were trying to dominate?~”   
  
Weiss only gasped and groaned as she felt her target’s left leg curl around her head, some twisted of irony sparking in her mind as her lips were forced against the other’s folds. She immediately knew the place she was in and what she had to do, opening her mouth and dragging her tongue along Winter’s already wet pussy. Something about her actions showed just how defeated she felt for the moment, but there was definitely a spark of defiance in her blue eyes as she looked at the Specialist, meeting her gaze. Keeping her hands in place on the other Schnee’s thighs, the younger continued to tease and eat out her older sister, desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation. However, that thought was quickly washed from her mind as she felt a firm grip on the back of her head, pulling her tighter against Winter’s mound.   
  
“Well, I’ll make sure you tell me how it feels when you’re done down there. But, you’re not leaving that spot until you’ve earned it.~” The older woman chuckled quietly as she kept the young heiress flush against her folds, moaning quietly each and every time the young girl hit a sensitive spot inside of her. “Maybe I’ll show some of your friends just how submissive you really are. Let them have some fun with the ‘mighty’ Weiss Schnee.~” Winter smiled as she leaned back and quieted down, started to let herself actually enjoy the treatment she was being given from the younger Schnee. There was no denying that the younger girl had plenty of skill with her tongue, blissful moans leaving the military woman. “We may be here for a long time.~”


End file.
